


House of Wolves

by Raven052



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Cuts, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, Hearing Voices, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, multiple dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night before Halloween, and, as a treat for Frank's Birthday, the band have been set up in a mock haunted house for the night. <br/>The freaky pictures on the walls and grotesque statues all seem so over done the band can only think to laugh at them, they've dealt with much more convincing horrors before. <br/>When they go to their separate rooms however, they discover things may not quite be the joke they thought they were. <br/>And things might just be worst for the two who stay together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written last Halloween on another site, but I didn't want to wait until this Halloween to upload it here... I hope the untimeliness will be acceptable! ^_^

The night before Halloween, and the guys honestly could not believe where they had ended up for the night.  
“Seriously?” Bob said, incredulously, “ _This_ is where we’re staying?”  
The five of them stood in the driveway, just outside their bus, looking up at the hotel in front of them.  
They weren’t even sure it could be called a hotel. It was so small.  
And dark, not just because it was night, but it was obvious the bricks themselves were painted dark, possibly even black, it was hard to tell.  
There were turrets, actual _turrets_ on the thing, and tall windows lined the front of the building.  
The front door was wooden, with iron fixings, the whole thing looking disproportionably bigger than the rest of the place.  
They’d come through an iron gate to get here, and down a long driveway.  
The place was, in a word, spooky.  
“Didn’t we have enough of the whole… Creepy place to stay thing with the fucking Paramour Mansion?”  
“Actually…” Frank said, with a small grin, “I think it looks kinda awesome. C’mon, this place is obviously trying too hard! No way is anything honestly creepy going on in there.”  
Then, moving in close to Gerard, Frank said, quietly, “And, fancy looking place like this… Bet the beds are amazing.”  
Gerard laughed, just as quietly, glad they were outside, so the others couldn’t see him blush. “Behave!” He chided, before placing a quick, gentle kiss on Frank’s cheek. 

Mikey watched, an eyebrow raised as Gerard started to curl his hand in with Frank’s, only to have Frank push his hand away, gently.  
Their fingers touched, carefully, before Gerard let his hand fall to his side.  
Mikey could translate all these subtle movements.  
Frank had said _Not here_ , with the way he’d pushed away Gerard’s hand. Then he’d said, _Sorry_ , with the gentle touch.  
And Gerard had replied, _It’s okay._  
Mikey could tell all this because he knew his brother well, he’d quickly spotted his reactions to Frank. Then he’d easily been able to figure out Frank’s side of things too.  
Ever since he realised they were… Together, Mikey had got used to watching them.  
Wondering when the hell they were gonna get on with it and finally admit what was going on. 

Distracted by each other, Frank and Gerard didn’t see the man walking up the gravel path to meet them at first.  
The others did, and all stared at the almost unbearably cliché attire the tall, slightly hunched man was wearing.  
In an obviously once smart, but now tattered and grey suit, and a raggedy top hat. A scuffed cane clacking against the stones ahead of him.  
He stopped just short of the frowning, mostly unimpressed boys in front of him, and straightened up, to an alarming and quite intimidating height.  
He grinned, showing teeth surprisingly well cared for.  
“Gentlemen.” The man said, in a crisp, clear voice. “My name is Polidori. Welcome to The Hotel.”  
Then, extending his arm and turning slightly he continued, “Shall we?” 

With bored eye rolls from most, but a more excited nod from Frank, they walked up the path, lead by this very strange man. 

####

They were shown around the place.  
Clearly Polidori was very proud of his house.  
It was very, very typically gothic. More beautiful inside than they could’ve guessed, although the occasional grotesque paintings and sculptures did take a little of the beauty away.  
Gerard could appreciate the darkness to the art, and Frank just liked how fucking weird some of the stuff was.  
At one point they both stopped to study a particularly odd, twisted looking piece made of dark marble.  
It took Frank a while of staring intently to figure out it was a bizarre representation of two men.  
It appeared one of them had torn apart the other, while in what was clearly meant to be a sexual position.  
His eyes going wide, he quickly grabbed Gerard and dragged him away before he could figure it out too. 

It did not, however, dampen Frank’s enthusiasm for the place. 

Finally they were shown to the dining room, where they were told they could eat all they liked.  
“I’ll be back a little later.” Polidori said, “To show you all to your rooms.”  
He paused at the door, “Kindly don’t go wandering by yourselves. I wouldn’t want to lose any of you, after all.”  
Then he left, closing the heavy door behind him.

Bob rolled his eyes and tutted. “How the fuck are we supposed to get lost in this tiny place? Does he think we’re stupid?”  
“Maybe he’s not referring to our bodies… But our souls!” Gerard said, gleefully, before bursting into giggles.  
“Shut the fuck up, Way, this shit isn’t funny.” Bob growled.  
“Aww, c’mon, Bob, you gotta admit, this place is kinda awesome.” Frank argued.  
Another eye roll. “So says the little freaky one. Of course _you_ think it’s awesome Frank, you must feel right at home with all this freaky crap everywhere.”  
“Leave him alone, would you?” Gerard cut in, a hint of an edge to his voice.  
Once again, Bob rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” And he sat down on one of the high backed chairs, running along the long table. 

The room was fairly small, and dark, lit with candles, just enough to see the feast laid out for them.  
There was a strange number of chairs around the table. Seven.  
Not that the boys cared, there was only five of them so it wasn’t as if they were short of spaces. 

They sat and ate, slowly, all talking too much to eat any faster.  
“I kinda like that we got sent here as a treat. Come on, it works for Halloween, right? A fake haunted house? They knew we’d love it!” Frank enthused.  
“They knew _you’d_ love it.” Ray said, with a small smile.  
At that Frank nodded, wondering if this was more for him, and less for the band as a whole.  
A birthday present from their manager? That was… That was really nice.  
And it was nice that the others were going along with it.  
Even if Bob was complaining. 

There was only one person not talking, and not eating slowly.  
And that was Mikey.  
Gerard noticed this quickly, and leant close, gently covering his brothers hand with his own as he whispered, “You alright?”  
Mikey nodded, quickly swallowing a large mouthful before looking at Gerard, and smiling. “I’m fine. Just… Really hungry.”  
Gerard frowned. “Sure this place isn’t making you nervous?” He pushed, gently.  
Mikey shook his head. “I’m fine.” He assured, smiling once again.  
Not convinced, but not seeing how he could pursue the matter further, Gerard simply nodded, and backed off. 

Frank’s thoughts had shifted slightly, looking around, taking in all the paintings on the walls.  
Pictures of people eating. It seemed a little… Obvious to have pictures like that in a dining room.  
Then he noticed some of the details in the paintings.  
Some people eating so much they were being sick. Others with horrified looks on there faces as they brought handfuls of meat and fruit up to their wide, open mouths.  
Demons hiding in the shadows, watching gleefully.  
Frank’s thoughts immediately flicked back to the statue he’d seen, the one of the two men.  
Another example of pleasure turned into something horrific.  
Frank closed his eyes, shook his head, trying to rid these things from his thoughts. 

Under the table, his reached his hand out for Gerard’s, squeezing hard.  
He was grateful to feel a softer, reassuring squeeze back from Gerard, then a soft whisper in his ear.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
Frank nodded, squeezing Gerard’s hand again.  
He sighed, smiled, enjoying the contact, Frank gently traced his fingers over the back of Gerard’s hand, feeling himself calming down. His thoughts wildly wandering to later that night when it wouldn’t just be their hands touching so closely.  
Then, unbidden, a brief flash of something horrific came to his mind.  
Pure, clean white bed sheets, suddenly spattered and smeared with blood.  
Frank snapped his eyes open, looked straight up at Gerard, who was watching him, equally as worried about Frank now as he had been about Mikey.

“Hey.” Gerard said, gently, reaching his hand up to Frank’s face. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
Frank shook his head. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t admit that the stupid pictures and especially that statue had got to him.  
Because that was all it was, Frank knew, it was only because he’d been freaked out by it that he was reacting like this.  
To brush the matter away, Frank smiled, then got his hand free from Gerard’s, reaching out further, and squeezing, gently, the other mans thigh.  
Gerard hissed, quietly, then leant close to whisper, “What was that you were saying earlier about the beds?” 

Turned out, he didn’t have much longer to wonder about them.

####

Polidori returned, asking if they were done, as their rooms were ready for them now.  
Mikey looked like he was going to protest, but soon followed the others when he saw them all standing and heading towards the door.

Polidori explained there were only seven rooms, so usually they could not cater for so many. But since they were the only guests, he supposed he’d have a few rooms spare, for once.

“Where do you sleep?” Ray asked.  
Polidori grinned, “Not in this house.” He said. 

One by one, they were shown to their rooms, all happy to, for once, have rooms to themselves. 

When only Frank and Gerard were left, Polidori grinned, knowingly.  
“And… You two can be in this room.”  
The two men stared at him, shocked.  
“How did-”  
“Love is an obvious thing to spot.” Polidori explained. “I do hope your friends are understanding of your relationship. Love is, after all, a precious thing, and should not be tampered with lest it be… Corrupted.”  
They didn’t quite understand what he meant by that, but they didn’t feel like admitting so.  
Polidori read their silence as something else. Something still correct, but not their real reason.  
“Ah. I see. They don’t know.”  
Gerard shook his head.  
Polidori bent down slightly, and leaned in, uncomfortably close to Gerard, “I suggest, as the clear dominant here, you be the one to tell the others, and soon. Before… Someone else makes a move and takes your darling away.”  
Both men blushed, heavily at the tone and the assumption.  
Frank was certainly ready to argue at being dismissed so easily.  
Before either could think of a suitable retort, however, Polidori had swept away.

####

The room was big, but the two of them could barely take in anything other than the huge, four poster bed.  
Frank walked forward first, running his hand over the dark, carved wood of one of the posts, his other hand reaching out to touch the soft, white linen sheets.  
He yelped, softly as he felt Gerard’s arms wrap around his waist, catching him off guard.  
And he groaned, quietly as he tipped his head back, letting Gerard kiss his neck, softly at first, then deeper, hungrily.  
“Fuck. Feels like I haven’t touched you in months.” Gerard whispered, harshly before kissing Frank’s neck again.  
Frank made a small, almost whimpered noise, one of assent, agreement.  
They knew it was crazy, they’d slept together only a few nights ago. But, then again, anytime apart the way they forced themselves to be felt like forever to them.

Gerard reached his hand up, slowly stroking up and over Frank’s throat, pushing his chin up, tipping his head back more, until Gerard could reach Frank’s lips, shifting his kisses there.  
He reached his hand down then, careful to make Frank very aware of the direction his hand was going in, finally reaching the front of Frank’s jeans, slowly palming him through far too many layers.  
Frank moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips slightly, his ass making brief, maddening contact with Gerard’s cock.

They were on the bed in seconds after that, pulling, frantically, at each others clothes. Desperate to be naked, and for the other to be naked also. 

####

In another room, Mikey was feeling highly unsettled.  
Laid out on his back on the bed, staring up at the beds canopy above him.  
His stomach hurt, he’d eaten too much. But he wanted more. He wished he’d stayed behind, in the dining room. He was sure Polidori would’ve let him, would’ve come back. 

No, he didn’t want anymore, that’s why he’d followed the others, he knew he’d had too much, too fast.  
Gerard had asked him if he was okay. Mikey had wanted to tell him no, he wasn’t. He wanted to tell him he didn’t know why he was eating so much. He wasn’t that hungry.  
But, he didn’t want to worry Gerard. Not again. Gerard was always worrying, and Mikey knew it wasn’t fair.  
So he’d smiled, made an excuse, said everything was fine.  
He couldn’t figure it out, but Mikey knew it wasn’t fine.  
Perhaps what Gerard had said was right. Perhaps the house had unsettled him, that was what was making him act oddly.  
Perhaps the mentions of ‘haunting’ had reminded him too much of the Mansion, and, subconsciously, he was reacting to that. 

“Okay Mikey.” He said, out loud to himself, breaking the silence of the large room, making himself feel a little more grounded. “Just calm down. Nothing bad is happening to you. You are fine.” 

Feeling a little happier, Mikey pushed himself up from the bed, and started wandering around the room, taking in all the details.  
It was every bit as decorative as the rest of the house, and Mikey wondered what this house had started off life as.  
Someone’s actual house? Had it always been this fancy? Or had it been done up like this to create the attraction of a Haunted House.  
Mikey laughed, softly, thinking abut how carried away he’d been by this (as Frank had said) obviously fake ghostly place.

The paintings were creepy though, and Mikey didn’t like to look at them too long. Grotesque and evil looking. It was the kind of thing he wouldn’t mind studying with Gerard there, pointing out interesting details, but, by himself, when he was already a little uneasy…  
He’d rather not. 

Some of the little statues were interesting though… Little wooden demons. Seven in total.  
They were just by themselves, not hurting anyone, not manipulating anyone, and Mikey could actually appreciate them as the pieces of art they were.  
He liked them a lot, actually. 

It took him a few minutes to realise they weren’t where they’d originally been, in front of the mirror on the dressing table opposite the bed.  
Mikey stared at the empty space, feeling cold, trying to figure out where they’d gone.  
They couldn’t have moved by themselves, could they?  
But he was the only person in the room. And he was certain he hadn’t moved them. 

Frantically, and not knowing what it would prove, Mikey looked around the room, trying to find the statues again.  
Eventually, he did.  
Somehow, they’d got into his bag.  
Along with a bunch of other stuff from the room.  
Now Mikey was feeling worse than before. More panicked, more unsettled, not understanding any of it. 

_Why shouldn’t you take what you want?_

The voice suddenly in Mikey’s head sounded like his own, but flat, distant, cold.  
It made him freeze with fear. 

_Go on. Who’s it hurting anyway? I think you should go into other rooms… Who knows what else you might find._

Then, his voice again, but sounding again slightly different.

 _And, while you’re at it… Why don’t you go back to the dining room… So much food left… You wouldn’t want it to go to waste now, would you?_

Hoping it might break whatever madness had taken over him, Mikey forced himself to move, but the voices persisted, talking over each other, telling him things he didn’t believe, didn’t want to hear. 

_Take and take and take and take.  
Eat and eat and eat and eat._

_Until there’s nothing more to take! Until you have everything!  
Until there’s nothing left! Until your stomach and your mouth and your throat hurt so much you-_

“SHUT UP!” Mikey suddenly screamed, clamping his hands over his ears, hoping to shut the voices out, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, they were in him, not outside of him. 

He suddenly caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Saw himself standing, shaking, dying to do as the voices said, but trying so hard to ignore them it was painful.  
Then he caught sight of his eyes, and he dove forward, onto his knees, gripping the tables edge tight as he stared, unbelievingly at his reflection.  
His eyes were bright, shining gold.  
Mikey screamed, and closed his eyes tight, trying to deny what he’d just seen. 

He felt a sting to his arm, clamped his hand to it, only to feel a similar sting to his other arm.  
Opening his eyes again, Mikey looked down, hesitantly, feeling an unpleasant, liquid warmth on his skin, running down his arms as he held them up in front of him.  
He was bleeding, heavily.  
And now, finally, clear thoughts filled his head, survival instincts kicking in.  
He didn’t know why he was bleeding, but he knew he had to stop the blood before he lost too much.  
Running to the bathroom, Mikey grabbed two crisp, white towels, and wrapped them around each arm in turn.  
That dealt with, Mikey fought to keep this clear concentration on his situation.  
His hands gripping the sink, he stared at his reflection, taking in, once again, his gold eyes, forcing himself to accept them, so he could deal with them.  
The voices still persisted in his head, and, he knew, none of this would stop until he shut them up. 

He had to ignore what they were saying.  
Going back to his bag, Mikey took out all the things from the room out, flinging them onto the bed.

 _No!_  
The voice said, coaxingly.  
 _You wanted them, have them! Take them!_

“NO!” Mikey snapped. “I don’t want them, I don’t want any of it.”  
Then, closing his eyes tight, hoping this might finally break him out of it.  
“I do not want these things and I am not hungry!”

And, all of a sudden, there was silence. 

Mikey dared open his eyes.  
He felt… Finally, alone again in his head. Back in control.

He went back to the bathroom, dismayed to find his eyes were still the gold colour, though they were, at least, no longer shining. 

Mikey looked down at his arms, the white stained shocking red, he peeled the towels off, carefully, wincing slightly as they stuck.  
Gently, he washed the blood away, under the tap. And, eventually he could make out it wasn’t just random cuts.  
In deep, straight lines, a single word was spelt out on either arm.  
On his left arm ‘gluttony’.  
On his right ‘greed’.

Mikey frowned down at them, taking a second to figure out why those words together sounded familiar.  
He touched his finger, gently to the ‘g’ in gluttony, wincing softly. It hurt, but not like a new wound, it wasn’t bleeding anymore, and apart from the water he’d used to wash it, it wasn’t wet.

His mind flashed back to the statues he’d first noticed were missing.  
Seven of them.  
Gluttony.  
Greed.  
Two of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Mikey’s eyes went wide, disbelief and realisation flooding him in equal measure.  
Two of the seven deadly sins had just attempted to possess him, to bend him to their will.  
Now he remembered all the other paintings and statues throughout the house. Demonic depictions of all kinds of ‘pleasures’ twisted and gone wrong.  
The ones in the dining room. People eating so much they threw up, their stomachs split.

Something else about the dining room… An odd number of chairs… Seven.  
Seven again.  
Then, he remembered another repetition of the same number.  
Seven rooms. 

“Fuck.” Mikey gasped, running for the door.

The others were in danger too.  
He had to find them.

####

Frank winced slightly, and reached his hand up, stroking back into Gerard’s hair, making him push himself up again, look at Frank, whose eyes were closed tight.  
“Not so rough.” Frank said, hissing again slightly as Gerard pulled out.  
Gerard bent down, kissed Frank. “Sorry.” He said. “I can’t help it. Fuck… Why do you have to feel so good?”  
He thrust in hard again then, not meaning to, making Frank cry out.  
Frank pushed him back, so Gerard was forced to steady himself on his hands above him.  
Frank glared up at him. “I just _told_ you.” He growled.  
Gerard smiled slightly, mischievously. “Aww. My Frankie’s so cute when he’s pissed off.”  
“I am not pissed off!” Frank snapped.  
Gerard had to hold back a giggle.  
“Okay, fine.” Frank admitted. “Maybe I’m a little pissed off… But. You’re hurting me, Gee.”  
At that, Gerard stopped smiling, bent back down again, and kissed him, gently.  
Carefully, he pulled out, just as carefully pushed back in.  
Frank moaned, quietly.  
“Better?” Gerard whispered, his mouth close to Frank’s ear.  
Frank nodded, wrapped his arms around the back of Gerard’s neck, keeping him close, shivering at the feel of Gerard’s breath on his neck. 

####

Mikey found Ray first.  
The door to his room was unlocked, and he was found, fast asleep on his bed.  
Not unusual in itself, it was more than reasonable to be asleep by this time, Mikey certainly wished he was, but Ray was on top of the covers, still in his clothes from the day.  
Even his boots were still on.  
On his outstretched arm, Mikey could see the name of the sin possessing him spelt out in the same way as on Mikey’s.

Mikey, eventually woke Ray up (no easy task).  
He saw Ray’s eyes were different too, a bright, electric blue.  
With great difficultly, since Ray kept wanting to fall asleep again, Mikey explained what was happening, finally getting through to him.  
Mikey knew they were safer when the brightness to Ray’s eyes disappeared.

“Where are the others?” The determination in Ray’s voice reassured Mikey that Ray was in control again. 

####

Frank and Gerard laid beside each other on the bed, tired but happy.  
The sex had lasted even longer than usual, and they weren’t sure how long it would take until they could move again.  
They were both aware though, they wanted to move again. They wanted to touch again. They’d barely been apart, physically, for a few minutes, but already they were aching to be connected in that very particular way.

They reached out their hands, curling their fingers up with the others, happy to have some contact at least.

“What do you want for you birthday?” Gerard asked.  
Frank laughed. “You mean you haven’t got me anything yet?” He teased.  
“I have.” Gerard stated. “I just wanted to see if there was anything in particular.”  
Frank rolled onto his side, staring at Gerard, he untangled his hand from Gerard‘s, then reached out and lightly traced his fingers over Gerard’s stomach.  
“You.” He said.  
Gerard smiled, opened his eyes, his other hand catching Frank’s, stopping his light touches.  
“You’ve already got me.”  
Frank grinned, getting his hand free again, reaching down and touching Gerard’s cock this time, finding him becoming hard again already.  
Gerard gasped, closed his eyes.  
“So I do.” Frank said, teasingly.

He moved up, over Gerard now, straddling him, moving back so his ass just barely pushed up against Gerard.  
Gerard’s eyes were closed, tight. Fuck, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go again, but Frank apparently was, and hell, if Frank wanted to ride him like this, Gerard was not going to argue.  
“Oh, shit, Frankie.” He gasped, his hands finding Frank’s hips, which were moving, slowly, maddeningly mimicking the sexual movements Gerard was suddenly aching for. He could still feel Frank close, but not moving back to let Gerard inside him.  
“Gonna ride me? Oh, fuck. Please.”  
Then Frank paused, making Gerard open his eyes.  
Frank was shaking his head, grinning.  
“Got something else in mind, Gee.” He said, before getting up, off and then moving to push Gerard onto his front.  
Gerard put up no protest here either. 

A little prep and more of the lube from bottle they’d thrown at the end of the bed last time, and soon the two were crying out in pleasure, Gerard more than happy to ignore the initial pain.  
He could feel Frank, deep inside him, and right then, that was all that mattered.

_My Frank. Mine. No one else’s. Mine._

So caught up with each other, neither noticed the sharp pain to their arms. 

####

Bob was a little harder to get through to, but, with both Mikey and Ray talking reason to him, Bob eventually accepted that a demon embodiment of Pride was possessing him.  
Really, Mikey suspected if Ray hadn’t said it too, Bob wouldn’t have listened to him, no matter what.  
Even the bright purple of his eyes and the word carved into his arm didn’t seem to convince Bob at first.  
He was right, obviously, there was no such thing as demonic possession. 

It was only when Ray pointed out that, firstly, they all had similar wounds and odd eye colours, and secondly… Bob was acting way more pompous than he ever did.  
“I am not-!”

Then he seemed to notice the voices in his head, and, finally, he accepted what was happening, and accepted Mikey’s help.

####

Gerard stayed on his front, even after they both came, and Frank pulled out, moving to lay back next to him. 

Eventually, after a long silence, Gerard said, quietly, “Frank.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why did… Why were you trying to hurt me?”  
Frank frowned, and sat up, looking down at Gerard, at his still body, his face buried in the pillow, black hair splayed out, slightly matted with sweat.  
“Hurt you?” Frank said, confused. “Gee… I wasn’t trying to… Why didn’t you say something?”  
“I did.” Gerard said, even more quietly, Frank could barely hear him now.  
“No.” Frank argued. “You didn’t. I didn’t hear you say-”  
“Because you weren’t listening!” Gerard snapped, sitting up suddenly, looking at Frank with hurt, scared eyes.  
There was something else about his eyes too. Something that Frank couldn’t quite figure out, there was something wrong, but he couldn’t place it.  
“Gee.” Frank said, carefully, “You know I wouldn’t intentionally try and hurt you.”  
“Then why did you ignore me?” Gerard demanded, his eyes glistening with angry tears. “When you said I was hurting you, I stopped. Because I care. Because I love you. Because…” Gerard paused, closed his eyes, tightly, some of those tears getting free and slipping down his cheeks. “Don’t you love me?”  
Frank stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
How had they got to this?  
They’d just, literally, just finished having… Amazing sex, for the second time that night, he could still taste Gerard’s lips and skin on his tongue, and now, somehow, they’d got to a point where Gerard was accusing Frank of intentionally hurting him, of not listening to him and now…  
Not loving him.  
What. The. Fuck?

“Gerard.” Frank sighed, reaching his hand out, for Gerard’s cheek.  
Gerard hit his hand away. “No!” He snapped. “Not until you answer me.”  
Now that annoyed Frank, he’d tried, he’d tried to comfort Gerard, to calm him down, but he’d just lashed out, not accepting anything from him.  
“Oh grow the _fuck_ up Gerard!” Frank snapped. “Stop acting like an insecure teenager! You need me to tell you I love you every five fucking minutes? Can’t be fucking done, you idiot, you’re the one who won’t even let the rest of the band know about us!”  
“That is _not_ what I’m asking for, I just-”  
“And complaining to me that I hurt you while we were having sex? News flash Gee, it does fucking hurt, alright? I thought you were used to being fucked by now, my apologises if I underestimated how fucking sensitive you are.”  
Gerard was scowling, heavily now. “Stop it. Stop it, Frank. You’re not being-”  
“Fair?” Frank interrupted. “Once again, grow the fuck up. I’m being perfectly fair, considering how fucking fair you’re being to me right now. You accuse me of wanting to hurt you? Believe me, if I’d been trying to hurt you, there’d be no question about it.”  
Now Gerard backed off a little, scared by the look on Frank’s face, the way he’d leaned closer.  
“Frank…” He said, quietly. “Please. Stop… Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Don’t worry Gee.” Frank said, not even a little gently, “You won’t be able to see my face anyway.”

###

The three men had found themselves a small room, every bit as elaborate as the rest of the house.  
They had a feeling the bedrooms held the most power, but even here, and with the three of them with at least a light grasp on control, they were wary, careful, and on edge. 

There were seven ornate chairs, but only Ray sat. Bob opting to stand, scowling into the fireplace, while Mikey paced, his brain working over the facts.

“Okay, so we know that’s, what, four of the sins down, right?” He said, speaking aloud for the first time in a few minutes.  
“Four?” Bob said, looking up at Mikey, perplexed. “There’s only three of us.”  
To that, Mikey nodded, and explained.  
“Greed and gluttony tried to possess me, I guess because there’s only five of us, they had to do some teaming up.”  
Bob rolled his eyes, and tutted. “So, what you’re saying is, you battled off two demons? Very fancy, Mikes. I could’ve done it quicker though.” He said, as if he thought Mikey was showing off.  
Mikey looked at him, very levelly, and told him, “Careful, Bob, that’s the demon talking, you can’t give it a way in.”  
Bob just rolled his eyes again and looked away from Mikey.  
“We have to think” Ray interjected, “What are the seven sins? Then we’ll know what to look for in the other two.”  
Mikey nodded, frowning slightly as he ticked them off on his fingers  
“Well, we’ve had greed, gluttony, pride got Bob, sloth got you so… What are the last three? Uh… Oh! Wrath.”  
“What?” Ray asked, puzzled.  
Mikey sighed, heavily, “Oh, come on, Ray, wrath, anger, rage, you know that!”  
The thought struck him that perhaps this was another way the sin of Sloth could manifest itself.  
Laziness in thinking.  
Mikey had to discourage that.  
“Rage, huh?” Bob, looking up, joining the conversation again. He laughed, but humourlessly. “Oh man… That sounds like a fun one. Mikey, can I just say, I really hope that one hasn’t tried to get into Gee, because, well, he doesn’t exactly let his anger out so I’d hate to see it all come to a head like this.”  
Mikey raised his eyebrows, “You think Frank’s less scary?”  
“He’s small. Just keep him at arms length.” Bob replied with a shrug and a slightly mischievous grin.  
The grin actually made Mikey feel a little better. The comment had been so normal, so much something Bob would usually say about Frank, it was comforting.  
“I think we agree, that ones not gonna be pretty, whoever it is.“ Mikey said, “What else, uh…”  
Bob supplied the next one, “Envy.”  
“That doesn’t sound much better than wrath… Now I don’t wanna go find either of them.”  
“Ray.” Mikey said, in a tone not to be argued with, “You are not staying here. We have to stick together.”  
Bob bristled at that, “Who exactly put you in charge anyway, Mikey?” he demanded.  
“Guys! Both of you, would you please calm down? The more you act like this, the easier it is for the demons to get back in. And the longer we take, the longer the other demons have with Gerard and Frank, it’ll be more difficult to snap them out of it. Especially with those two sins possessing them!”  
“And a third.” Ray said.  
“Huh?”  
“There’s one sin left.” He explained. “And it’s bound to be possessing one of them, maybe even both of them, if that’s possible?”  
Mikey shrugged, shook his head, despairingly. Frustrated that he didn’t understand enough about what was happening.  
“Anything could be possible at this point, Ray.”  
“So…” Bob said, looking between the other two. “What’s the final sin?”  
Mikey frowned, deep in though. “Um… Oh. Crap.”  
He grimaced when it came to him  
“What?” Bob demanded, impatient, also worried but unable to admit it, “What’s the final one?”  
Another flat, humourless laugh escaped Mikey as he muttered, almost to himself. “Well, it sure is the type of sin that takes two…”  
“Fucking hell Mikey! What is it?”

Mikey looked up, looking at both of them in turn, before finally saying the final sin.  
“Lust.”

They both just stared at him.  
“Oh. Wow. Well, that’s just wonderful, isn’t it?” Bob said. 

####

Gerard found himself tied up to one of the bedposts, the rope Frank had found from… Somewhere looped into one of the many notches, forcing Gerard up, onto his knees.  
His head was down though, and tears fell straight, onto the sheets.  
What had happened? Why had he said those things? Yes, Frank had hurt him, but Gerard knew it hadn’t been on purpose, Frank would never hurt him on purpose.  
Gerard felt the sting at his wrists where the rope was tight where he’d struggled.  
Frank had never hurt him on purpose before, anyway.  
It was his own fault, he’d provoked Frank, pissed him off. And why? He couldn’t even remember.

 _He hurt you because he doesn’t care. He probably hasn’t cared for weeks, months. He’s probably screwing someone else._

A voice in Gerard’s head, sounding like his own, but sharp, jagged.  
It was that voice that had made him doubt Frank. 

_C’mon though…_

Another voice, again like his own, but deeper, richer.  
Dirtier. Sounded like the voice he sometimes used on stage to tease the crowd.

_You gotta admit… Frank tying you up like this… Gonna punish you for being baad. It’s kinda hot, right? Isn’t your dick standing to attention, you ass just waiting to be opened up wide by his fucking perfect, big, hard cock?_

It was true, as much as Gerard was scared of what Frank was gonna do next, he was also, undeniably, eager for it.

Frank moved in, close then, pressed up against Gerard’s back, his mouth to Gerard’s ear.  
“I would say ‘this won’t hurt’, but that’s kinda the point, huh?” Frank whispered, hotly.  
Gerard cried out, loudly, as Frank shoved his fingers, deep into him.  
He was suddenly glad they’d already had sex, this would’ve hurt so much more if they hadn’t, Gerard was at least a little prepared.  
“Aww. Baby.” Frank teased, pushing his fingers in more, twisting them, scissoring them open, causing Gerard to squirm, to try and pull himself away.  
“Not enough?” Frank asked. “No, I guess not, huh? You wanted something that would hurt right? You got it.”  
Gerard gasped with relief when the fingers were removed, when Frank backed off.  
He was so relieved he didn’t even bother to worry about what was coming next.

Frank moved close again, closer than before, his hands gripping Gerard’s sides, painfully tight.  
Gerard screamed, loud, tearing out of his throat when Frank thrust his cock into him, far too fast and far too hard.  
“More like it?” Frank asked.  
Gerard didn’t reply, tears streaming again, choking his words.  
Frank didn’t accept tears as a reply, apparently.  
A sharp smack to Gerard’s thigh, and Frank asked again, “I _said_ is this more like it? Does this feel good?”  
Gerard tried to make himself stop crying, to calm down, eventually he swallowed his tears enough to force some words out. “G- god. Frank. It- It. You’re- Hurting me.”  
“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Frank said, pulling out, thrusting back in, hard, once again.  
Again, Gerard cried out.  
“Frank!” His voice sounded strained, hoarse. “Frank. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said. I was being paranoid, I’m sorry.”  
Frank wasn’t listening however, his face buried against Gerard’s shoulder as he continued to fuck him.  
“Please!” Gerard cried out again. “Stop it! This isn’t- This isn’t like you. I don’t- I don’t like it.”

“Shut up your whining.” Frank hissed, one of his hands reaching around, taking Gerard’s cock in hand, jerking him off, hand moving rapidly to keep up with his own hard thrusts.  
Gerard barely noticed the one gesture that might be considered kindness at this point from Frank, the pain of everything else was too overwhelming.  
His wrists stung, badly, he could feel them slipping, whether with sweat or blood, Gerard couldn’t tell, didn’t dare look. His arms ached too, from how they’d been held above him so long.  
His thigh stung where Frank had smacked him, his side ached where Frank still held him, bruising tight.  
And his brain could barely register the pain in his ass, which Frank was still pounding, so fast, so hard, he could barely keep up, he almost felt numb now.  
His throat and eyes were sore too from crying.  
He didn’t understand this, any of this, it’d all gone so wrong. 

_Aww._

The dirty voice was back.

_Don’t tell me you don’t like this? He feels soo good. Soo hard. Soo big. He knows what he’s doing too, huh? And haven’t you noticed that hand on your dick? Oh. God. So. Fucking. Good._

Then the other voice joined in.

_He’s fucking you hard because he’s being possessive. This is good! He’s claiming you, marking you, making you know you’re his! Just like he’s yours! Enjoy it, enjoy it, it’s what you wanted!_

And, again, the dirty voice.

_Yes. Yes. Claiming you, going in deep, deep so you can feel it all up inside you, so you can feel him. God! Can’t you feel him? His cock feels good and big and, uh, God, can you believe he can even fit? Remember those times you fingered yourself and it took so long to get one finger in, he’s somehow rammed his whole beautiful cock in you and… Uh. Uh. So good!_

Without meaning to, a moan of pleasure past Gerard’s lips, followed by another.  
Frank slowed slightly when he heard it.  
“Oh, he likes it?” Frank cooed, softly.  
Gerard nodded.  
And a moan escaped his lips again when Frank thrust in again.

He revelled in the feeling of Frank, finally, coming inside him again, the beautiful sensation pushing himself to the edge also, different kinds of screams filling the room as he came. 

Frank untied the ropes, with shaking hands, seeing the bruised and raw skin of Gerard’s wrists.  
Gerard was shaking also.  
They laid down together again, curling up close, both could feel blood on their thighs, sticky and still warm.

They said nothing, both shaken, not understanding what was happening. And both with the vague knowledge that soon, they might forget that there even was anything strange happening to them. 

While he still could, Frank held Gerard close, brushed back his hair and said, quietly, “I’m sorry. Oh. God. I’m sorry.”

###

If there was one thing Mikey did not want to do right now, it was to go and knock on that door.

Bob, Ray and himself had already checked the other two remaining bedrooms, found them unlocked and empty.  
They still didn’t hang around long, just in case. 

Now, with this final option presented to them, a few things were very clear.  
First of all, there was no doubt that Frank and Gerard were sharing a room.  
Which, under the circumstances, made Mikey a hell of a lot more nervous. He had no idea how the demons would work if there were two in close contact, how much stronger they might be. 

Also, he knew that behind this door, he was actually going to find them, and was going to have to deal with them in their possessed state.  
Frank, he could deal with. It was no different to what he’d had to do with Ray and Bob. Possibly it’d even be easier, now he knew what he was dealing with, or at least, he had a better idea of it.  
What really scared Mikey was the fact he knew he’d be faced with Gerard too.  
He’d have to deal with his brother, possessed by whichever demon had decided to take hold of him.  
Ray hadn’t been so bad to handle, Bob had been a little more difficult.  
But now, with the sins they were left with…  
Mikey didn’t want to see how any of them would manifest in Gerard. 

But, at the same time, he couldn’t bare to leave the two of them to the demons mercy any longer.

###

They'd laid still a long time, just holding each other close.

Frank still couldn't believe the thoughts that had run through his head. It was so unlike him, it was scary.  
They'd been a voice in his head, a voice telling him to hurt Gerard, to punish him.  
God. Frank hadn't wanted to do that, it had never been his intention, but he hadn't been able to control it.

Gerard had pushed him to it anyway, all those stupid things he'd said. Surely he'd known it was going to piss him off.  
 _Got what he deserved._

Frank couldn't figure out where that voice had come from.  
It sounded like him... But...  
Something wasn't right.

And, slowly, the demons inside Gerard started to stir.

_You can still feel him, can't you?_

Yes, Gerard still hurt. Yes, he could still feel Frank.  
Even as he held the other man close, Gerard couldn't figure out how Frank, the person he loved and trusted, was the same person who had just caused him so much pain, used him so awfully.  
Or how that person was the same one who'd shook so hard, looked so scared, and said, so earnestly, how sorry he was.

_Sorry. He doesn't need to be sorry.  
But, you know what you need to do now, don't you?  
He's claimed you, marked you._

_You need to do the same to him._

_Yes. Yes. Take him.  
Force him.  
Make him hurt.  
Make him bleed._

It was no longer just voices.  
Now there were images in Gerard's head.  
Him and Frank and...  
Oh God.  
How much blood?

Quietly, Gerard whimpered.  
He didn't want to hear what the voices were saying.  
Didn't want to see what they were showing him.

Eventually, Gerard was the one to break the silence.  
"Thank you."  
Frank opened his eyes suddenly, and jolted in Gerard's arms.  
"What?"  
"Thank you. For what you did. For making me yours. So definitely."  
Frank frowned at Gerard, his face was still mostly buried against Frank, so he couldn't see Gerard's expression. Couldn't fathom out what he was saying.  
Surely Gerard wasn't thanking him for hurting him?  
"I can still feel you." Gerard continued, confirming Franks fear.  
"I don't think I'm bleeding anymore, but I can still feel... Thank you. Thank you for making me so surely yours."  
Frank shook his head, gently.  
Gerard wasn't making any sense, the things he was saying were scaring Frank, badly.  
"No." He said, stroking his hand back through Gerard's hair. "No, don't thank me for that Gee, please don't. I didn't- I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be sorry."  
Even Gerard's voice was scaring Frank now.  
He sounded distant.  
Things were going wrong again, weren't they? Not making sense.  
How much longer until Frank was taken under again too?  
"And, don't worry Frank, I'm going to repay you for it."  
Now, slowly, Frank started to loosen his hold on Gerard, backing away.  
He didn't like the sound of that.  
Gerard raised his head to look at Frank, finally.  
His eyes were bright. There was something wrong with them, but, once again, Frank couldn't place it.  
"You're mine too." Gerard said.  
"I'm going to prove it."

###

Somehow, between them it had been decided that Mikey would be the one to go up and try to talk to Frank and Gerard.  
The reasons behind this were slowly making less and less sense to Mikey.  
Something about how he knew the most about what was happening.  
And that Gerard was his brother, and more likely to listen to him. 

Why exactly they hadn’t considered the fact he’d also have to talk to Frank at the same time Mikey didn’t know. 

Still, he was here now, and he’d already, finally, rapped on the door. 

It was taking far too long for Mikey’s liking for someone to answer.  
Partly because he was scared, he couldn’t imagine how far gone the two of them must be at this point.  
Was there another stage to the possession? After the voices and the eyes and the markings on their arms?  
Would the demons take over further?  
Was it even going to be Frank or Gerard who answered the door? 

The other thing was, the longer it took for the door to be answered, the longer it gave Mikey to consider running away. 

Finally, the door opened, a little at first, someone looking, suspiciously through the gap. Long black hair fell forward, covering what little of the pale face could be seen.  
But still, Mikey’s heart plummeted.  
He’d really hoped it wasn’t going to be Gerard who came to the door. 

Taking a calming breath, Mikey straightened up slightly, and looked right at Gerard.  
“Gee.” He said, gently. “Can you let me in?”  
He didn’t get an answer, but the door opened ever so slightly more, so Mikey got a better look at Gerard, and the state he was in.  
The first, the most obvious thing about him was that he was entirely naked.  
Mikey was grateful to the fact Gerard had angled his body behind the door enough that he wasn’t completely exposed, but his chest, a little of his hips and leg were visible, enough to tell Mikey there was nothing on his brothers body.  
On the one arm that was visible, similar cuts to the ones himself, and the others had could be seen.  
It looked messy, the blood smeared over the entire inner arm, Gerard probably hadn’t even noticed it, or, if he had, he hadn’t cared enough to clean it.  
Mikey though he could make out the word ‘lust’. 

That wasn’t the only blood on him though.  
Mikey quickly looked away when he saw the blood on Gerard’s leg.  
Selfishly, he hoped it was Frank’s blood, not Gerard’s.

By looking away however, Mikey was forced to make contact with Gerard’s eyes.  
Somehow, though he’d seen it in both Ray and Bob now, as well as his own reflection, seeing the manifestation in Gerard was so much more shocking.  
His eyes were bright, shining unnatural green in the centre, around the pupil. The outer part of the iris however was an equally bright red.  
So it was true.  
Two sins were corrupting Gerard, and most likely Frank too. 

For just a second, Mikey seriously considered running.

“Gee.” Mikey started, again, forcing himself to stay calm, in control.  
If he freaked out now, he ran the risk of letting his own demons get control again.  
“I think something very wrong is going on here. Can I please come in and talk to you, and Frank, I think-”  
“No.” Gerard cut him off, flatly.  
Mikey stopped, startled.  
Even Gerard’s voice sounded wrong. Harsh, jagged.  
“Gee. I-”  
“No!” Gerard snapped, his eyes, somehow, glowing brighter. “I’m not letting you, or anyone else in here. Fuck off.”  
“Gerard, it’s me, it’s only me, I’m not going-”  
“No! Don’t try to get past me with stupid fake fucking words!”  
“I only want to help-”  
“ _Lying words_!” Gerard snapped, talking over Mikey, not letting him finish.  
“You say you want to help?” Gerard said, not giving Mikey a chance to respond. “Lies! You only want one thing. One thing. All they all want. Well, you can’t have it, you can’t have _him_.”

Mikey frowned, not understanding at first. Gerard wasn’t making any sense, and it only scared Mikey further.  
Then he realised what Gerard was talking about, and his eyes grew wide.  
He laughed, disbelievingly. “Wait. You think I want _Frank_?” Mikey asked.  
He laughed again. “Gee. C’mon. You know I don’t-”  
“Lies.” Gerard interrupted, in that flat voice again. “Lies, lies, lies. It’s all that’s falling out of your mouth. Lying to me. The lies are dripping from you, like ssnakes.”  
It made Mikey shiver when Gerard hissed the ‘s’ on the last word.  
“Gerard. Do you… Do you even realise what you’re saying?” Mikey asked, closing his eyes.  
“I’m telling you to stay away, you stay away from him! You can’t touch him. You’ll make him filthy if you touch him. You make him dirty just by looking. He’d be near ruined if you touched him.”  
Mikey shook his head. “Gerard. I- I would never try to touch Frank, not like that. And I’ve never looked-”  
“Lies!” Gerard snapped, a touch of hysteria to his voice now. “You look. Like they all look. They all want him, all want to touch him. All want him inside them, I know it! All want to fuck him, want him to fuck them. Want to _feel_ him. They can’t! You can’t!”

Still, Mikey couldn’t open his eyes. Couldn’t believe the words coming from his brothers mouth.  
In his brothers voice.  
But, surely, this wasn’t really coming from Gerard?  
It had to be the demon talking.  
“Gerard.” Mikey said, quietly. “Do you even know who you’re talking to?”  
“A liar and a thief.” Gerard said, flatly. “Trying to take what’s mine from me.” 

“Gerard!”  
Mikey’s eyes snapped open as he heard another voice, from inside the room.  
Frank’s.  
Wildly, Mikey hoped that Frank was more himself than Gerard was.  
Perhaps _he_ could get through to Gerard?  
“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”  
Mikey wasn’t sure if he should take that as a good sign or not.  
On the one hand, it could be seen that Frank was surprised at Gerard’s behaviour.  
But, then again…  
He sounded… Angry.

“Oh God, please no.” Mikey muttered, almost silently. 

Gerard had turned his head, to face inside the room.  
“I‘ll be right there.” Gerard replied.  
His voice sounded softer now.

“If there’s someone else there… They can come in.” Frank replied.

At that Gerard’s eyes flashed again.  
Then he turned, briefly to face Mikey again.  
“Get the fuck away from here.” He snapped.  
Then he slammed the door shut. 

Leaving Mikey standing there, stunned.  
And feeling completely ripped to pieces. 

###

Frank sat up on the bed, staring at Gerard as he walked back over.  
“Why’d you send him away like that?” Frank demanded, confidently.  
Too confidently, he knew.  
“Because.” Gerard said, flatly, shrugging slightly as he crawled up onto the bed.  
Frank glared at him now, annoyed at the off hand way Gerard was talking to him.  
“You didn’t even fucking ask me!”  
At that, Gerard looked up, his own glare meeting Frank’s.  
“Why would you want him in here anyway?” Gerard snapped. “Wanna fuck him instead?”

Frank grinned, nastily, but also mischievously.  
“Who said anything about ‘instead’”  
He was shocked, a second later when he felt Gerard smack him, hard across the cheek.  
It made Frank loose his balance slightly, having to catch himself with his hands.  
He tasted blood inside his mouth.  
More than enough to piss him off again.  
“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you anyway?!” Frank growled. “I was only fucking kidding!”  
“Well don’t!” Gerard protested, sounding like a betrayed lover, the exact thing he was imagining he was, “I hate it.” He continued. “I hate when you do that, when you talk about other people like that. When you fucking flirt with other people.”  
Frank laughed at that, sitting up again, getting up on his knees, moving closer to Gerard, level with him.  
“ _I_ flirt? Who the fuck are you trying to kid here?!”

Gerard wasn’t listening though, he was gone, so far gone.  
“And it only encourages them! They _all_ look at you. They look at you like they’re already imagining screwing you. And then you encourage them!”  
The rage bubbled up, white hot inside Frank now. After everything he‘d put up with. “Don’t you fucking dare suggest I-”  
“Even at shows! I see it, I see it Frank, the way they fucking watch you. Like they’re undressing you in their heads. _That’s_ why I do the things we do. So _they_ know you’re _mine_!”  
Now Frank didn’t know who Gerard meant. Did he mean the other band members? Did he mean the fans?  
Either way it was fucking stupid anyway.  
“Don’t be so fucking full of yourself, Gee! I start half of that shit on stage, _me_!”

Frank had forgotten to be afraid of the way Gerard was acting, the way he was talking.  
He’d forgotten, because he was almost as far gone as Gerard too. But then, when he looked Gerard in the eye again, Frank was scared. That awful feeling, deep down inside, telling him something was wrong, and that if he didn’t figure it out soon, it would be far too late.  
“They’ll learn.” Gerard said, calmly. “They’ll see. You’re mine, no one else can touch you.”

###

The other two were waiting, not so patiently, staring down the corridor, anticipating Mikey’s return.  
Trying not to let the thought that they were worried he _wouldn’t_ return get to them.

Finally, they saw him, and had to resist the urge to rush him.  
Mikey looked awful, his head down.  
There was no doubt he’d talked to at least one of them.  
And it hadn’t gone well. 

“So?” Ray said, gently, when Mikey got close enough.  
Mikey didn’t answer at first. He simply nodded, over and over, until he could get his thoughts straight enough to say something  
“I think it’s safe to say envy has got Gee… He said… He said some stuff that-”  
Ray reached out, placing a hand on Mikey’s shoulder, squeezing gently.  
“I’m sorry, Mikey.” He said “But, you know it was just the demon talking, right? Whatever he said, it wasn’t your brother saying it.”  
Mikey nodded, again. “I know. It just…”  
“I know.” Ray agreed. He knew, whatever Gerard had said to him, must’ve been hard for Mikey to take.  
“Anyway.“ Mikey said, forcing himself to look up, to sound more confident, in control. He shook his head, once, defiantly, “Whatever, I’ll kick his ass later for it. He’s far gone and I mean… Seriously. He wouldn’t listen to me for a second. And… I saw his eyes. There’s red there too. I think, uh, I think lust is in him.”

“Awkward.” Bob said.  
Mikey just looked at him, an eyebrow raised, and said, flatly. “Not as awkward as your brother coming to the door naked.”  
Bob’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Wow. I’m _really_ sorry Mikey.”  
Mikey shrugged it off. “It’s fine. I can mentally block that out later.”  
“What about Frank?” Ray asked.  
“I didn’t see him, Gerard wouldn’t let me through the door. I heard him though. He sounded…”  
“Let me guess… Angry?”  
Mikey bit his lip, nervously, “Yeah.”  
“Fuck.” Bob muttered.  
“But then they spoke to each other and… I think our original thoughts were right. Lust is in both, too.” Mikey explained.  
“Well. That sounds like a fun room to be in!” Bob said, a touch of hysteria in his voice.  
Mikey appeared not to hear him, his brow creasing slightly in thought. “We have to figure out a way to get in there. We have to help them, they don’t even realise what’s happening.”

Both Ray and Bob looked at each other, nervously, before focusing back on Mikey.  
“Uh. Mikey.” Bob said, gently at first. “You may not have noticed, but Gerard wouldn’t even let _you_ in the door. Now, I’m gonna go out there and say he’s unlikely to let either of us in. Basically, we’re screwed.”  
Mikey’s eyes went wide. Not believing what he was hearing.  
Were they suggesting they just _left_ Frank and Gerard to it?  
“We have to do something!” He protested.  
“Mikey!” Bob snapped, equally amazed that Mikey was still so determined, “There is no way in there, not unless you plan on breaking that door down and physically dragging them out. Which, from what you’ve described, doesn’t sound like a lot of fun.”  
Mikey shrugged, calmly, “It’s the only thing we can do.”

“Nope. Not happening.” Bob argued.  
Mikey ignored him, continuing with his thoughts and plans aloud.  
“We’ll have to get them away from each other, I can bet the demons are stronger when they’re close, probably why they can’t see what’s happening.”  
Now Ray interjected, just as reluctant as Bob to go into the room Mikey had described. He spoke gently, but firmly, “Mikey. No. We are not-”  
Mikey pretended, still, that he couldn’t hear them, looking straight at Ray, then at Bob as he spoke. “If you two take Frank, get him out of the room if you can, I can deal with Gerard. Maybe when they’re apart, it’ll be easier to get through to them.”  
“Mikey.” Ray said, gently, despairingly.  
“It’s happening.” Mikey replied, surely, and without room for argument.  
Bob sighed, “Wouldn’t it just be easier to get a new front man and rhythm guitarist?”  
Mikey glared at him, the look only intensified by the still golden colour of his eyes.  
Bob was, genuinely, scared of the younger Way brother then. “I was joking! I swear! Honest!”

Mikey, again, looked between them, pleadingly, “Guys. Please, take this fucking seriously! Your friends, my friend and my brother are in there, possessed by three of the potentially most dangerous sins, especially when put together. Envy. Wrath. And lust. All in there, together, abusing Gerard and Frank’s minds and bodies. They could be doing _serious_ harm to each other.”  
He paused then. Afraid to say this last part. He’d been trying to block it from his mind.  
But now, he knew, it was too important to just ignore.  
“I… there’s something I didn’t mention before. But… When I saw Gee, he had… He had blood on him. Not a lot. But…”

The other two stared at him.  
Even more afraid than before. The full gravity of the situation hitting them, suddenly.  
“His own?” Ray asked, shakily, “Or Frank’s?”  
“I don’t know.“ Mikey admitted, shaking his head, “I don’t know guys, but… I’m scared about what they’ll do to each other if we don’t stop them, and if we don’t get the demons out.”

Bob nodded, his voice also shaky as he said, “Okay. Okay Mikey, this shit sounds scary as hell, but, we’ve gotta, right?” 

###

Frank had tried, desperately, to get away from Gerard, then to fight him off. But he’d found himself over powered, his hands grabbed and his arms twisted behind his back as he was forced onto his front.  
He felt Gerard settle on his back, pinning him down.  
Frank stopped struggling then, knowing he’d lost. 

“Good.” Gerard cooed, gently. “I don’t know why you fought me in the first place, Frankie. I’m only repaying you for what you did for me.” 

_What did I do for him?!_ Frank’s thoughts scrambled, trying to make sense of the nonsense Gerard was saying.  
And then, that voice. That voice that he didn’t recognise, but was so surely his own. 

_You claimed him. Marked him._

_**Fucked him hard so his blood and your come mixed together inside him.**_

“Oh. Fuck. No.” Frank choked, quietly.  
Then, a little louder, he said, “Gee. Gee. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you. Please. Please believe me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t. Gee. I love you. I love you and I never meant to hurt you, and I know you don’t really wanna hurt me so-”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Frankie.” Gerard said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, then moving down to kiss his neck.  
“I’m just going to make sure you know you’re mine.” 

There was no warning, no lead up other than that simple sentence.  
Frank screamed as Gerard, too hard and too quick, pushed into him, his cock going in so roughly, Frank felt like he was being split apart.  
His mind flashed, immediately to that statue he’d seen earlier.  
Frank tried to clench his hands that were so tightly held in Gerard’s.  
He heard Gerard, softly shushing him, the hand not holding him stroking, lovingly through Frank’s hair.  
“Shh. Shh, babe, I know. I know. It felt like this when you did it to me. But it’s okay, it’s okay.”  
Frank shook his head, trying to push himself up, to push Gerard off.  
“It’s- It’s not okay Gee. Gerard, it’s not. Oh- Fuck- You realise what you’re doing, don’t you? You realise what this is?”  
Gerard didn’t reply, too busy concentrating on slowly pulling out, pausing before thrusting back into Frank, hard, making Frank cry out, again.  
“Fuck!” Frank screamed, his cheeks wet with tears.  
“Gee. Gee, baby. Please. This- I don’t want this. I don’t want to-”  
He cut off as Gerard, once again, pushed too hard into him.  
“I don’t want to have sex with you, not like this.” Frank continued.  
Gerard ignored him, moving only to lay himself down, on Frank’s back, his face burying into Frank’s neck, as he continued to fuck him, his hips moving fast, jerking harshly.  
Frank sobbed, quietly.  
“Gee. Gee, aren’t you listening? I- I don’t want this. I- This is- It’s rape. Don’t you get it, Gee? Don’t you? Please. Listen to me!”

He felt a new kind of horror when he felt Gerard’s mouth on his neck, opening up, teeth pressing against the sensitive skin. He realised what Gerard was doing, biting him. Marking him, claiming him further.  
He was even more horrified when he realised, somehow, Gerard had managed to draw blood.

###

Even after he came, Gerard wasn’t done.  
The demons had a firm hold of him, and they weren’t letting go. Not now. They hadn’t got so rooted in someone for a long time, they were going to make the most of it. 

Frank had gone still, compliant. Feeling too exhausted and pained to protest.  
The demons in him were protesting, loudly, voices clamouring in his head.  
It hurt to ignore them. But it only added to the hurt Gerard had put him through.  
Frank knew Gerard had had to deal with this pain earlier, after what Frank had done.  
No wonder Gerard had been so scared.  
Frank had been scared, of himself.  
Now he was so much more scared of Gerard though. 

Frank allowed himself to be turned over, on to his back.  
He dared to open his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of Gerard, sitting on him, again, looking down at him, with a blood stained smile.  
Frank caught sight of something shiny in Gerard’s hand, and quickly closed his eyes again, tight. 

Then he felt something cold, thin and sharp, tracing over his chest.  
Tracing over his tattoo, he realised.

“I love your tattoos, Frankie.” Gerard said. “They’re so… You.”  
He paused.  
“My only problem is…”  
The tip of the knife in Gerard’s hand pressed slightly into Frank’s skin, making him wince, trying to hold back yet another scream.  
“There isn’t one for me.”  
He giggled, softly, in a way Frank would, under any other circumstances, consider cute, but now it sounded sinister,  
“It’s okay though, I can fix that.”

The screams returned to the room as the blood ran. 

###

Outside the room, the three men tried to steel themselves for what they were about to do. None quiet sure what they were going to be up against, not knowing what extents they’d have to go to.  
“Mikey… Are you sure we have to do this?” Ray asked, tentatively. “I mean… Maybe it’s just a… You know, a one night thing? The curse or whatever it is will be lifted when the sun comes up, perhaps?”  
“Maybe.” Mikey agreed. “But we can’t guarantee what state they’ll be in by that time. If they’re… If they’re already hurting each other, I don’t… I don’t want to risk it.”  
“How do we know they’re hurting each other?” Bob pointed out. “You said you saw blood. We’ve all had blood on us, from these stupid things.” He held up his arm to show the name of the sin carved into it.  
Mikey shook his head. “It didn’t come from that. I know it didn’t. Guys, stop! Stop trying to back out of this! Neither of them would hesitate if you were in this much danger.”  
There was no reasonable argument to that. 

###

The next few minutes felt both like a blur of action, and like a film in slow motion.  
Breaking the door down, the three of them rushing in. 

Trying not to take in too much of the scene that greeted them inside. Only seeing, for definite, skin and blood and a flash of something sharp.

Easier than anticipated, Ray and Bob were able to get hold of Frank. They’d expected to have to drag him away, instead he was gratefully guided.  
They got him outside, into the hallway, where he collapsed, and the two men were struck, fearfully by the wounds inflicted on their friend.

Inside, Mikey had been quick to act, taking his brother by surprise as he was distracted by Frank leaving him.  
Now Mikey had him, pinned not entirely unlike the way Gerard had recently pinned Frank, his hands gripping Gerard’s wrists tight, holding them away from him, already having twisted the knife out of his grip.  
Gerard fought against him, but Mikey held firm, talking, gently.  
“Gee. It’s alright. It’s alright now. You can let them go now. If you listen to me, you can let them go. The voices, they’ll stop, I promise, if you listen to me.”  
Gerard stilled then.  
After a long pause, Gerard asked, “How do you know about the voices?” 

Then Mikey explained, about what had happened to himself, about the voices he’d heard, what they’d told him.  
Told him about the eyes, the words on his arms.  
Gerard stared up at him, taking in the golden eyes staring back at him.  
“Frank- Frank’s eyes were… They weren’t right. I didn’t… I didn’t realise. But. They were black. Like the pupils had grown too big. They were… The black was surrounded by red.”  
He looked to one side, looking at both his own and Mikey’s arms, seeing, finally, the words in them.  
He closed his eyes, tight. “Please tell me they’ll disappear.”  
“I hope so.”  
Gerard said nothing, slowly taking in, remembering, piecing together the events of the night.  
He realised he could feel blood on the sheets beneath him. Some dried, some still wet and tacky.  
Then his eyes flew open.  
“Oh God!” He gasped, trying to sit up, though Mikey still wouldn’t let him, didn’t trust the demons were fully gone yet.  
“Frank!” Again, Gerard tried to sit up. He looked up at Mikey now, earnestly. “Please, Mikey. Fuck- Fuck! I hurt him, I really really hurt him, I need- I need to see if he’s okay, I-”  
Mikey shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t Gee, I can’t let you go, not until I know… You’re safe again. He’s not safe until you are.”  
“Please. Mikey, I promise, I’m me, I’m me again, there’s only me in here now, I promise.”  
Mikey opened his mouth to refuse again, but then he noticed something that made him stop.  
Gerard’s eyes, that were looking at him, so pleadingly.  
They were, completely, his own again.

Mikey nodded then, releasing his hold, and moving off Gerard, letting him go. 

He ran, straight out of the room, and into the hallway, catching sight of Frank almost immediately, and seeing Ray and Bob, hovering, nervously, over him.  
They looked up, fearful when they saw Gerard.  
Gerard held his hands up, a gesture of calm. “I’m me. I swear.”  
Two pairs of eyes that had themselves returned to their normal colour studied his, relieved to find only their friend looking back. 

They stepped back, let Gerard close.  
Frank still hadn’t sat up, hadn’t opened his eyes.  
Gerard sank down, onto his knees beside him.  
His hand went to the wounds on Frank’s stomach, that he’d inflicted.  
The wounds that spelt out his name.  
“Fuck.” Gerard gasped.  
He’d hoped, hoped that had been some kind of imagining inside his head, that he hadn’t really done it.  
But he had. Here was the evidence of it.  
Which meant he’d really done everything else too.  
“Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m so-”  
It wasn’t enough, no where near enough though.

Mikey emerged from the room just as Gerard started crying.  
As soon as he did, Frank reached out his hand, looking for Gerard. Despite everything, still seeking him, his comfort.  
Gerard grabbed his hand, leant down, and, carefully, pulled Frank up, holding him close.  
“I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it, Frank. I’m sorry. I didn’t-”  
Frank shook his head. “I know. Me… Me neither. I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t know what was happening to us.”  
Gerard stroked his hand, gently, lovingly through Frank’s hair, sorry when Frank flinched, knowing he’d stroked Frank’s hair, just like that when he-  
“Oh, God…”Gerard choked, despairingly.  
Frank looked up then, his and Gerard’s eyes meeting, both filled with tears, but nothing more.  
“I love you.” Frank said. “I love you, and I’m sorry for what I did. And I forgive you for what you did. I know… It wasn’t really us.”  
Gerard nodded, fiercely. “I- I-”  
Unable to finish the sentence, Gerard instead leant in, and kissed Frank, gently, but long.

Immediately after, the two men suddenly became very, very self conscious.  
They looked up, their gazes going, warily to their three band mates. 

Bob tutted.  
“Oh, wait. Is this the part where we’re meant to be shocked you two are together?” 

###

After Frank and Gerard hurriedly dressed, the five of them headed back to their bus which was, thankfully, still just outside.  
They immediately felt safer to be in such familiar surroundings.

Ray and Bob went straight to their bunks, eager to sleep, finally.  
Mikey stayed awake, just long enough to ask Frank and Gerard if they were alright.  
After assuring him at least ten times, and witnessing him yawning, his eyes closing without him realising, Gerard pretty much forced Mikey to go to bed too.  
“I’m… I’m so proud of you.” Gerard told his brother. “You figured it out, you saved us all.”  
Then, as Mikey curled up in his bunk, Gerard laughed, softly. “Sweet dreams, hero.”

Frank was already laying in Gerard’s bunk, waiting for the other man to join him.  
Gerard paused before climbing in.  
“Sure you want me in there with you?”  
Frank nodded. “We went over this Gee, it wasn’t… What happened wasn’t our fault. I don’t blame you.”  
“I know but… I was more worried about…” His gaze went to Frank’s stomach.  
And Frank realised he was worried about hurting him further, by aggravating the wounds.  
“They don’t hurt so bad. Apparently that demon is a wuss with a knife. Didn’t go in deep at all. Bet it won’t even scar.”  
Gerard nodded, then, satisfied, got in.

They curled up, happily together. Immensely grateful that, finally, they could do this without worrying about the others finding out. 

They’d barely begun to drift off, when sunlight started to stream into the bus, waking them a little once again.

Unable to sleep, but unwilling to move, Frank and Gerard contented themselves with simply enjoying being close. Kissing, lightly occasionally.

“I just realised.” Gerard said.  
“Mm?”  
“It’s morning… Happy Birthday.”  
Frank laughed, wincing slightly when it tugged on the cuts. “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry your birthday got off to a shitty start.” 

Frank opened his eyes, frowning at Gerard, waiting until he also opened his eyes.  
“Gee.” Frank said. “I’ve woken up with you, we don’t have to hide our relationship anymore, I’ve already been kissed… Half a dozen times, and you were the first person to say Happy Birthday to me. I think… That’s a pretty damn good start.”  
Gerard smiled, and kissed him again. “I love you, so much.” 

By the time they finally fell asleep, their driver and manager had come back, confused to find them all, but glad they didn’t have to wake anyone up to leave.

###

From the small cottage, just off the side of the ‘Haunted Hotel’ Polidori watched the bus leaving.  
He’d been pleased to see all five men leave, near enough intact.  
He hated what the house did.  
But, serving it was the only thing that kept him out of the pit.

He was glad the musicians had escaped a similar fate.


End file.
